Forum:Mob or not ?
Pardonnez le nom de sujet en anglais, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux et de dois avouer que ces temps-ci je suis surtout en territoire Amérique lorsque je vais en AvA parce qu'aux heures où j'y vais, les européens dorment. Durant les deux premières années où j'ai eu Guild Wars, je n'ai fais du PvP qu'une seule soirée, avec mon moine à l'arêne de la descente du Yak, peu après que j'atteigne cette ville avec ce personnage. Ensuite, je me suis tenu bien long de tout ce qui était PvP. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas aimé mon expérience, bien au contraire, mais... je ne sais pas. En fait, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai fais une tentative avec mon élem feu une fois arrivé au désert. C'était bien avant qu'ils déplacent l'arêne... Mais ce fut de courte durée. J'ai quitté avant la fin de la minuterie parce qu'on me traitais de tous les noms parce que mon personnage était seulement niveau 19 (ou peut-être 18). Et pourtant, il était bien écris dans la description du lieu que c'était pour les personnages niveau 15 à 20. Bref, je n'ai jamais été très fort sur le PvP. Mais depuis le dernier mini évènement double points de faction en AvA, je fais du AvA. Le but premier était d'avoir plus rapidement accès aux compétences Luxonnes. (Ouais, mon alliance est luxonne; j'ai pas trop eu mon mot à dire surtout que je ne m'en souciait guère à l'époque.) Mais je crois que ce qui m'a le plus accroché c'est que je peux faire ça avec mon élem feu. C'est mon chef de guilde qui m'a « initié », si on peut dire. Lui il joue une derviche bien bourrine, comme vous dites. Et tout ce que je faisais au début c'était de le suivre en attaquant les même cibles pendant que lui il criait aux autres « Noobs! CAP ! ». J'ai trouvé bien intéressant le fait que le but n'était pas de tuer les joueurs de l'autre camp. J'avais bien pris le temps de me renseigner (sur GuildWiki) et j'avais une compétence de course et aucun sort de résurrection. J'ai dès le début joué avec un build créé moi-même mais il y a eu nombre d'essais. Maintenant j'ai un fichier AvA et mon build ne change plus. Je crois qu'il est bien ou moyen mais je ne souhaite pas en discuter. J'ai fais de nombreuses parties de AvA. Je suis à 500,000 en Ami des Luxons (et là dessus, j'ai pris quelques jadéites, lol). Je sais, ce n'est pas énorme mais je crois que c'est déjà bien pour un joueur PvE. ;-) Bref, j'ai tout de même une bonne expérience. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas la confusion qui règne là-bas. Niveau stratégie, je suis certain que celle qui m'a été « enseignée » par mon chef de guilde est la bonne. Celle qu'il appelle « Cap! » C'est à dire, courrir jusqu'à l'un des points de contrôle pour le capturer et courrir au suivant une fois que c'est fait sans se soucier des gens de l'autre équipe. Mais évidemment, eux, ils essaient normalement de faire la même chose. Seulement voilà, très souvent cette stratégie est difficile à mener à bien pour diverses raison. La plus courrante étant que l'ennemi s'attroupe et forme ce qu'ils appellent « a mob ». À ce sujet les opinions divergent. Pour une raison que j'ignore, lorsque les Kurzicks forme une mob, ils parviennent souvent à gagner. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour nous (ou rarement). C'est aussi différent selon où se déroule la bataille. Évidemment, dans la base Kurzick, les Luxons ont la vie plus difficile. Et lorsqu'ils finissent par gagner, les Kurz nous traitent de ceci ou cela alors que eux ils ne viennent même pas jouer en AVA lorsque cela se déroule dans notre base à nous. Parfois ils m'inspirent un goût de « révolte » et je ne me surprends plus lorsque je me sens un poil fier lorsque j'en élimine un seul à seul. Mais c'est pas le but. Donc, parlons stratégie AvA un peu. — TulipVorlax 31 janvier 2008 à 19:04 (UTC) :Zut, tu m'a dépassé en points... va falloir que je m'y remette lol (trop de trucs à finir en PvE). Tout comme ton chef, l'experience m'a apprise qu'il faut à tout prix éviter les foules ou attroupements (mobs) car les grosses batailles ralentissent plus d'autre chose et pendant ce temps là un petit groupe peut capturer tous les points. Donc il faut se déplacer continuellement. Certains joueurs ne semblent pas trop avoir compris ce principe. De plus parfois, une équipe peut se sentir avantagée et parfois instinctivement (sans discussion aucune sur le channel) les joueurs se sentent l'envie d'aller "poutrer" l'adversaire (ouaip ca m'est arrivé également) ce qui provoque de tels affrontement. :D'autres fois, quand les deux équipent tournent l'une autour de l'autre pour capturer des points, certains joueurs de l'équipe adverse font bouchon de manière à ralentir la capture de leurs adversaires. Si le bouchon résiste bien, la 1ere partie de l'équipe finit par capturer tous les points et faire le tour de la carte et pour revenir de l'autre coté prenant l'équipe adverse à revers et provoquant une énorme bataille. Donc il ne faut pas non-plus se déplacer en trop grand group, avec tout le monde collé les uns aux autres et allant tous dans la même direction lors des captures. :Sinon effectivemnet l'avis général (peut-être faux d'ailleurs) est que les Kurzicks sont avantagés sans qu'on comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Ca date peut-être du temps où il y avait plus de joueurs de leur coté qui sait. En tout cas cela ne semble plus trop être le cas puisque tu n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est leur forteresse qui est tout le temps jouée (et donc que globalement) ce sont les Luxons qui gagnent. : PS : n'oublie pas que tu peux demander à te faire inviter dans une guilde du côté adverse (certains font payer 1k le service cependant) pour jouer kuku et gagner de l'ambre. Jaxom 31 janvier 2008 à 21:18 (UTC) ::Pas besoin d'ambre. Et ils ne me donnent pas envie de jouer avec eux ni pour eux. Mais un jour peut-être. ::Mais non, c'est pas toujours leur base à eux. C'est leur base à eux lorsque c'est la soirée en Europe et la base luxonne quand c'est la soirée, début de nuit chez-moi (nuit, matin en Europe). ::Mais je crois que les stratégies des joueurs changent selon le lieu. Par exemple, dans la base Kurz ils disent « il faut tenir le pont » ("Hold the bridge") et dans notre base « enfermez-les dans notre base » ("lock them in"). Puis, dans les 3 autres lieux ; « CAP ! CAP ! CAP you noobs ! Don't mob. ». ::Je t'ai dépassé en points ? Quelle surprise. Non, en fait, c'est pas si surprenant car le AvA est devenu plus ou moins ce qu'était la fournaise pour moi. Ou plutôt, quand je suis tanné de jouer moine en fournaise... — TulipVorlax 31 janvier 2008 à 23:25 (UTC)